Stitches
by FernClaw
Summary: He was broken and unwanted. She was lost in grief and sadness. Together they try to uncover a murky shared past and figure out how they’re connected. They’ll need to work as one stitch their lives back together. Takumi first shot at it light fluff
1. Unlikely Match

Posted on; March 15th, 2009

Fc: -edges in uncerntainly- uh hi -waves nervously, dodges a randomly thrown tomato- Eep! Come on guys! I know I said "I'll get on Secret Rendezvous"... BUT THIS IS SO CUTE!  
Yeah, I'm doing fluff, you may now die of shock/throw more tomatos  
This is NOT CANON -hates canon- BUT -blushes and grins- I'm making use of Flamon! -is hit with a tomato-

This is a by product of epic stress this past week, -shrugs- Enjoy -mutters about SATs-

* * *

Chapter one  
Unlikely Match

Sweat dripped down his face, stinging his eyes. His body glistened with perspiration from running hard. He panted, heart racing, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He looked up at the stars in hopes of them guiding him. Distant barking of search dogs forced him to run onward, awkwardly on all fours.

He was a fugitive, running for his very life.

Branches scrapped and pulled at his skin, hair and pants. Leaves blinded his vision; Roots tripping him up as he press on. _Have to run… Have to get away… They can't catch me again… _He thought desperately, trying to make sense of his direction.

He broke through some brush into an open road. Blinding headlights bore down on him like the eyes of a menacing beast. He froze, paralyzed with fear. The vehicle's breaks screeched, rubber burning against asphalt. Metal clashed with skin and bones, making audible, sickening crunches. Darkness ate away at his vision as he blacked out.

* * *

"Oh come on Zoe! Having another dog will take your mind off of Bella." A tall, blond woman said, trying to lighten the mood in the car. Her daughter remained silent in the passenger side seat, glaring out the window. Silence fell over the other and daughter as the car turned onto a worn dirt road. A shabby looking sign at the corner still read "Kyoto Animal Rescue, a Proud No-Kill Shelter"

"I don't want another dog… I just want Bella…" the girl, Zoe mumbled. She clutched a picture of a beautiful golden retriever. Tears rolled down her face just thinking about her deceased best friend. She leaned her head against the window of the car, trying to let the surroundings ease her mind.

The car pulled into a dirt parking lot outside of an old, weathered, blue building. Zoe's mother parked the car and got out. She inhaled deeply, "Come on Zoe! You'll perk up once you get inside."

Zoe grumbled, and put the picture into the pocket of her denim jacket. She reluctantly got out of the car and walked into the shelter after her mother.

* * *

His whole body ached, his head pounding. Where ever he was it was cold, dank. He tried desperately to open his eyes. _What happened…? Okay, focus, Name… Takuya… Uh… I forget the rest, but my first name is Takuya. Family… I have a mom… and a dad… and a little brother… right… uh… History I was kidnapped and made into a lab experiment… _

He groaned, and eventually opened his eyes, the bright fluorescent lights blinding him momentarily, _Oh no, was I captured? _He thought, blinking away the pain in his eyes. The room swam into focus. He was in a rundown building of some sort. He appeared to be in a wooden stall with a locked chain link gate.

_Where am I?_ He slowly pushed himself up right, instantly regretting the move. He hissed with pain that suddenly seared in his left side. Tears stung at his eyes, as he doubled over on the floor. His sides heaved as he fought to intake air. The pain ebbed away as oxygen reentered his body.

He tried to sit up again, slowly and carefully this time. He observed his surroundings beyond the stall he was locked in. Brightly colored posters with dogs and cat adorned the walls, some saying little facts about the animals or "Adopt Today!" A nasty realization hit him suddenly. He was in an animal shelter. If those people who took him found him here, he was a goner for sure. He tried to get to his feet so he could escape, only to fall on his side again. He whimpered softly to himself, failing to hear the soft tapping of sneakers against cement.

* * *

"Go on Zoe, go pick one out." He mother urged. Zoe just rolled her green eyes, and brushed some of her blonde bangs out of her eyes. She walked behind a counter where a clerk was working. The clerk smiled at her briefly as Zoe disappeared into the room with the kennels.

Zoe walked down the row, looking into the stall like cages that housed a variety of different dogs. Small, hyperactive, yappy ones jumped up against the chain link gate that closed the stalls. The larger dogs barked enthusiastically as if to "Pick me! Pick Me!"

She had walked the length of the room, and had looked into all of the cages. Sure, she liked some of the dogs, and she'd maybe adopt one of them… But the scars of losing her Bella were still fresh. Tears of sadness slid down her face again.

She looked into the last cage on the right. A single figure lay on the cement ground, motionless, save for the rise and fall of his sides. She heard soft cry come from the poor thing, and instantly became overwhelmed with sympathy for the poor creature. She looked at the chart posted next to the cage.

Species: Unknown  
Gender: Unknown  
Status: Brought in after being hit by a car; Broken ribs, and forelimb, possible internal damage; little chance of recovery; To be euthanized at sundown

"Poor little guy…" she said quietly, reading the chart to herself.

The creature's ears flicked, and lifted its head up off the cold floor. Two large green eyes filled with fear and anguish stared at Zoe. She felt so bad for the poor creature; she unlocked the cage and went in. She knelt beside him.

He tensed up and flinched at her advance. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She said in a soft, soothing tone. She extended her hand towards him, carefully laying it on his face. He relaxed at her touch, making him cough and wheeze something terrible.

She looked him over once he calmed down again. He resembled a human more than a dog. His skin was a pale dusty brown; White markings adorned his face and chest. He had torn, baggy red pants on and red fingerless gloves. He had human like hands that had small, retractable claws on each fingertip. He had a bushy mane and tail comprised of bright orange fur. His eyes were like the most brilliant emeralds, gleaming, even in the dim light. His feet had three toes on each foot, than had large red claws on each toe.

"I wonder what type of animal you are…" she mused quietly, running her fingers through his mane.

The creature coughed again, and looked up at her. "Wish I knew myself… I can't remember much…" He replied in a weak raspy voice.

"You can talk?!" she asked incredulously. She scooted away from him, afraid. She watched him carefully, trying to determine if he was going to hurt her.

The creature blinked, looking apologetic. "Please, don't be afraid. I didn't mean to scare you…" He laid his head back on the floor, too weak to hold it up any longer. He closed his eyes, exhaling in pain.

"I'm sorry… You just startled me…" She scooted back to his side, "My goodness you're a mess…"

He snorted, "I've been through worse, trust me."

"I'm Zoe." She said lightly, holding her hand out to him.

He looked at her oddly, mildly confused, "Takuya… I think… I'm pretty sure that's my name…"

Zoe smiled, "Well Takuya, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Really?!" Takuya's dulled eyes lit up with excitement. He was going to be freed and escape the shelter AND the lab that was undoubtedly looking for him

She smiled wider, "Yeah! I'll be right back, and then we can patch you up. But you need to be quiet. Don't say anything okay?" He nodded weakly as she stood up and left the cage. She practically sprinted down the hallway back to the main lobby.

"Mom! Mom! I picked one!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm as she reentered the lobby.

The clerk behind the counter looked up as Zoe's Mother joined her daughter. "Okay, all we need to do is get the lucky dog and fill out the paperwork." The clerk said with a smile, "Which one did you pick?"

Zoe looked at her, and with a smile said, "The one in the last cage. He needs me, I just know it."

"Oh dear, that one? That one's hurt pretty bad. The vet thinks he needs to be put down, so he's out of his misery…"

Zoe's mother looked confused, "I thought this was a No-Kill shelter…"

"It is," The clerk began, "We only euthanize them if they're suffering. This one was brought in last night. Hit by a car, the poor thing. He has a few broken bones and we suspect internal bleeding. Not to mention he hasn't moved since we examined him."

Zoe's mother shot Zoe a look that clearly said 'why are you trying to break your heart all over again? He's not going to live!' "Baby, I don't want you to get attached only to have it die…" she said, trying to sway her daughter.

"Mom Please? He needs me, and I need him… Please?" Zoe begged.

Her mother sighed in defeat, "Alright. I'll fill out the paperwork…"

Zoe squealed with joy and hurried back to retrieve Takuya from the cage. _He's going to be so happy._ She thought, as she ran back down the hallway, stirring up the other dogs.

"Takuya!" she sang as she entered the cage, "My mom said okay and we're getting you out of here."

His eyes flickered in her direction. A weak smile crawled across his face, "Thank you…" He slowly struggled to get to his feet.

Zoe beamed and went to help him stand. They both found that he couldn't stand on his own, not yet. His body was too broken and weak to support him. Takuya sat on the floor, leaning against her leg, exhausted.

"I could carry you…" Zoe offered

Takuya looked offended, "I can walk."

"Not right now you can't, either you're getting carried or you're staying here." She said firmly. Takuya sighed and gave in. Zoe carefully scooped him into her arms. Takuya was surprisingly light weight. She carried him down the hallway, his head resting on her shoulder. Zoe entered the lobby, and the clerk directed her that her mother was in the car, waiting. Zoe thanked her and left the shelter, Takuya nestled in her arms.

"So, this is the poor thing." Zoe's mother said, looking at Takuya from the rearview mirror. Zoe sat beside him in the back seat of the car. Zoe nodded. She stroked Takuya's mane like she had back at the shelter. Her mother said nothing more and pulled away from the shelter, and drove down the dirt road.

"We're going home, Takuya" Zoe whispered softly as Takuya fell asleep in her lap.

* * *

Fc: So how'd I do? Bad? Good? LET ME KNOW! Please!


	2. A Friend Indeed

Posted on: March 19th, 2009

Fc: Due to FFN's decision to make our lives hell and "update" the site, Stitches is getting updated now, to save me later headaches

Disclaimer: (forgotten again) I do not own Digimon, (although I would rather like to)

* * *

Chapter 2  
A Friend Indeed

"Hi Kouichi! …Are you busy? …No? …That's great! …Can you come over? …I just got a new 'dog' but he's in bad shape, can you come look him over? …You're the best! See ya in a few!"

Zoe hung up the phone in the kitchen. She had been home for about two hours, during which she had tried to get a hold of her best friend, Kouichi. His mother was a veterinarian and Kouichi was a qualified assistant at her practice. Zoe thought he was the perfect one to come and give Takuya an examination. Plus she could trust him not to tell anyone about Takuya.

She wandered into the living room and walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. It was quiet because her mother left to run some errands. She cracked the door to her bed room open, and peered in. Takuya was sound asleep on the bed, and had been for about an hour. _Poor thing, he's been through so much and is in so much pain… I feel so bad for him… _

The doorbell rang, signaling Kouichi's arrival. Zoe ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. She bounded up to the door and opened it was unintentional gusto.

Kouichi grinned, "Hiya Zoe! How are you?"

"Great thanks," she peered past Kouichi and saw a second, identical looking person standing behind Kouichi, "Kouji! Wow it's been a while!"

Kouji said nothing, just nodding politely. Zoe shrugged it off and gestured the boys inside. She hadn't seen the twins together in a long time. Kouji moved across town with his dad after their parents divorced. Kouji and Kouichi kept in touch and visited each other often, although the relationship was more strained.

"Thank you so much for doing this Kouichi. He's a real mess, and taking him to the vet would probably be more painful for him." Zoe said gratefully.

"Well, where is he? My patient needs to be looked at!" Kouichi said playfully, showing her the bag he held filled with examination equipment no doubt. The remark earned him a grin from Zoe and a slight smile from Kouji.

"Right this way!" she said as she led them up the stair and into her bedroom. She stopped, "Now you both have to promise me something before we go in. Takuya… isn't a dog… he's uh… well… I have no idea what he is. He's just scared and hurt, be gentle with him." Kouichi and Kouji nodded. Zoe pushed the door open and let them in.

Takuya was still asleep on the bed, completely oblivious, his sides rising and falling with his steady breathing. Kouichi and Kouji gasped upon seeing him, waking Takuya from his slumber. Kouji looked mildly curious about Takuya's appearance; Kouichi was just fascinated in general. Zoe stood beside Takuya, who watched the twins uneasily.

Finally, he could stand it no longer, "Who are they?" Takuya asked, blurting out his overwhelming curiosity.

Both Kouji and Kouichi jumped, shocked to hear Takuya speak. Zoe grimaced, "did I mention he could talk?" she asked weakly, trying to smile.

Kouichi gaped at her, "No, you failed to mention that…"

"What… what on earth is he?" Kouji asked, stuttering, shocking both Zoe and Kouichi. He hadn't said a word until just now.

Takuya shrugged, wincing at the movement, "Wish I could tell you, but I don't know either…"

Kouichi glanced at Kouji, expecting him to say more, but his twin remained silent. "Okay, let's look you over," Kouichi said nervously, setting his bag down and opening it. He pulled out a stethoscope and draped it around his neck.

He instructed Takuya to lay as flat as he could on his back. Kouichi put the earpiece of the stethoscope in his ears and held the chest piece in his hand. "I want you to inhale deeply, hold it for three seconds, and then exhale. Okay?"

Takuya nodded, and Kouichi placed the chest piece of the stethoscope on Takuya's chest. "That's cold!"

Kouichi shot him a dirty look, "Breath in." He said as if Takuya hadn't complained at all. Takuya rolled his eyes and did as Kouichi said. As he exhaled on Kouichi's command, he gasped and coughed violently. Tears of pain welled up in his eyes.

Kouichi didn't like the response he received. He carefully ran his hand across Takuya's chest. Takuya yelped as Kouichi's hand pressed lightly into his left side. Kouichi's expression became grim, "His ribs are definitely broken; the best thing I can do is wrap his chest to stabilize them." Zoe nodded, feeling bad for Takuya. "Kouji, can you get me the ace bandage from my bag please?"

Kouji remained as silent as ever, and retrieved the wide tan bandage.

"Okay Zoe," Kouichi began, "I'm going to show you how to wrap his chest. You need to unwrap it two to three times a day so his lungs can fully inflate and reduce the chance of infection. Then you'll need to rewrap the bandage around him to reduce any discomfort."

Zoe nodded, absorbing the information. Kouichi began to unroll the bandage. "Kouji, can you help him sit up please?" he asked not looking up.

Kouji glanced at Takuya apprehensively, and reluctantly did as he was asked. He carefully moved Takuya into an upright position without causing him too much pain. Kouji leaned against the side of the bed, steadying Takuya until Kouichi was ready.

Kouichi began by wrapping the bandage around Takuya's chest once, "You want to secure the bandage with the initial wrap. You'll also need to make sure that the bandage is tight enough so it won't slip, but loose enough so he can breathe. Last, check every few layers to make sure the bones are setting properly."

Zoe nodded once more, taking the bandage from Kouichi and mimicking his movements, following his careful instructions. Takuya coughed a few times as Zoe worked. When she finished, Kouichi showed her how to secure the bandage.

"How does that feel?" Zoe asked.

Takuya inhaled as deeply as possible, "Pretty good. It doesn't hurt as much… Still hurts but much better." He turned to the twins, "Thank you." He said graciously.

Kouichi beamed, "Don't mention it. It's what I do. Now, I suggest you rest a lot and don't over excite yourself. That could injure you further; which would mean a trip to the vet or the emergency room."

Takuya grinned back weakly, "I'll keep that in mind."

There was a swift pause, "So what happened?"

Takuya looked at Kouji, surprised to hear him a second time. "What do you mean?" Takuya asked back, not sure what Kouji meant by his question.

"What happened to you? How were you injured?" Kouji repeated, elaborating a bit.

Takuya felt at a loss. His memory was fuzzy at best. "I-I don't… remember… I was running… I don't know why… but I was running away from… something… all of a sudden there were bright lights and the smell of burning rubber… I was frozen by the lights… then... I woke up at the animal shelter… Anything before that is a blank."

Kouji fell silent once more, appearing to be in deep thought. Kouichi pulled Zoe aside into the hallway, looking troubled, "You said he was hit by a car, right Zoe?"

She nodded, "yeah… What's up Kouichi?"

He fell silent. He shook his head, "I'm not certain. Takuya appears to have quite a collection of prior injuries. He's bruised in a few places and he was very ginger with his right arm, though his left one was hit. I'm almost positive his ribs have been broken before, the fracture I felt… it was splintered, not clean breaks."

Zoe gasped quietly, "that's awful… how do you think that could happen?"

Kouichi looked angered and saddened, "Abuse." He stated bitterly, "I've seen it a few times working at the clinic. I'm pretty sure he was being beaten; Where ever he came from, someone was hurting him badly. He's lucky you found him Zoe."

Zoe nodded trying to understand the new information. Tears pricked at her eyes, "poor thing…"

"The best thing you can do is treat him kindly, and carefully; which I know you will. He'll be okay in time."

Zoe smiled weakly, "Thanks Kouichi. You're a miracle worker."

"I try!" Kouichi replied with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud.


	3. Discovering the Unknown

Posted on: March 26, 2009

Fc: Gah what a nightmare, FFN updates... Good yet bad. Oh well. Cookies to anyone who can guess what movie this is partially based off of

Fernclaw does not Own digimon Despite her eleborate plans for take over

Chapter 3  
Discovering the Unknown

* * *

He watched her with half lidded eyes. She was typing away at a school assignment she still had left to do for the summer. Her fingers tapped gracefully across the keyboard in a soothing rhythmic way; She hummed along with a song that played from her laptop's speakers. She finished and saved her work. She pushed herself away from the desk and turning back to face him.

He yawned tiredly. "You look bored Takuya…" She mused aloud after staring off into space for while.

"Am not, just stiff and tired… I can't do much with my injuries after all." He stated truthfully. He was bored but he wouldn't admit it to her. It had been a few days since he first met Kouji and Kouichi, and it seemed like his breathing was getting better.

She smiled, "Let's go outside! We can relax in the backyard." She stood up and beckoned Takuya to follow her, "Besides, some fresh air will do you good!"

She took his hand in hers and pulled him downstairs. Takuya had no choice but to follow her down the stairs and out the back door. She slide the sliding glass door shut behind them. Takuya stood, rigid, completely unsure as to what he should do. Outside… last time he was out on accord of his free will got him hit by a car. He laid his hand inadvertently on his injury.

He glanced around the yard. It wasn't fenced in. A small, unused garden plot sat near the corner of the house. Next to it, an abandoned dog house stood, a haunting monument to a cherished companion passed. The far end of the yard seemed to melt into the wooded backdrop of the forest behind the house.

He inhaled the crisp autumn air, enjoying its rich scent. The air was dry and cool. A soft breeze blew, jarring the color palette of leaves in the trees from their branches; occasionally stirring the ones already had fallen in a never ending painting of red, orange, yellow, and copper.

Zoe sat down on the dry grass and beckoned Takuya to sit beside her. He flopped down on the grass beside her, giving her a confused, questioning look.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she breathed, gazing at the colorful environment that surrounded them. They two were a just small part of natures forever changing painting. "I love the fall, it's just so colorful," She said glancing at Takuya for his opinion.

He looked at her, then at the grass. "It is nice. It just seems so… surreal. It's been so long since I've experienced the outside world…" he said quietly.

She looked confused by his statement, "What do you mean?"

"I can't remember much… I know my name... but simple things, like the seasons, I just can't picture them. Everything up to about week ago is a blur; most of it is blank, like it never existed. I had been held in captivity for a long time. Some scientists were using me as a test subject. I remember that much. I was able to escape though. Then you found me."

Zoe's expression was an odd mixture of confusion, and disgust. "How could anyone lock up another creature and use them as lab rats?! That's just sickening. I can't imagine the things you went through!" she paused trying to let the information sink in. Hadn't Kouichi mentioned something that?

"Abuse… I'm pretty sure he was being beaten; Where ever he came from, someone was hurting him badly."

Those horrible people, they were practically torturing Takuya. "It makes sense now…" Zoe whispered in realization.

"What does?" Takuya asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Kouichi mentioned you having prior injuries when he examined you. He suggested abuse of some sort… Those people who were holding you… They were hurting you physically weren't they?" she said softly, her voice laced with distress.

Takuya looked away, his green eyes full of confusion and pain, "I- I don't know…"

Zoe wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "It doesn't matter now Takuya. You're safe here. Don't you forget that. I'm here for you."

A small smiled tugged at Takuya's mouth as he nodded. The pair fell silent for a while, letting the sounds of nature envelop them in a dreamlike state. They leaned against one another, Zoe's head resting on Takuya's shoulder. They remained like that for what felt like hours. She sighed, finally breaking the silence.

She turned to face him, "I wish could just stay here forever. Never having a worry… not a care in the world… No one would ever bother us…" she said, in a wondering tone, looking up at the satiny deep blue sky overhead. A few early stars twinkled.

"Why's that?" Takuya asked, curious.

She shrugged, "I used to think the world was a good place… Not too long ago I discovered it wasn't. I just wish that there was some way to escape reality… Find a place where no one ever leaves… a place that's safe for everyone…"

He let her sentence linger in the air for a moment, "Zoe?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, looking back at him.

He smiled, "That's a really nice wish."

She blushed. "Thank you… It's one unattainable wish though." She said with a bitter laugh.

"I don't think so… special people come and go, but they never truly leave. Their memory lives on in your heart. I think that as long as there's someone else who cares about you, you'll be in a safe place. In their heart…"

She blinked, not really expecting a response like that. "That's really deep Takuya…"

"Really?" he said, soundly surprised.

She nodded, "yeah…" she shivered, "Come on, let's go inside." She stood up, offering her hand to Takuya. He took her hand in his, pulling himself up. He swayed a little, unbalanced. She grabbed his other hand and pulled him upright, they faces inches only apart. They both blushed a furious crimson before stepping away from each other.

They didn't say another word to each other as they reentered the house, still scarlet in the face.

* * *


	4. Lost?

Posted on: March 30th, 2009

Fc: FINALLY, got the next part done. It's longer than the ast one, and Yes, a Cliffy. I need to torture you all while I'm off goofing around with my choir for the next few days. So until Next Monday, or Tuesday, no updates!

(seriously, I'll do something cool for whoever guesses what movie I'm loosely basing this off of. The first chapter is your best hint!)

Fernclaw does not own Digimon in anyway, shape, form or dimension... what a damn shame huh?

* * *

Chapter 4  
Lost?

Takuya sighed again. He was lonely and bored out of his mind. Zoe had to be somewhere earlier that morning, leaving him home alone. Takuya curled onto his good side, trying to relax and get some rest. However, he felt restless, wanting to break free from the sheer quiet of the house. He glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand; it flashed 10:14am. _I have to relax, Doctor's orders..._ He snorted with a small laugh remembering his encounter with Kouichi and Kouji. He liked them, and wished he could see them again.

He began looked at the pictures resting on the bookshelf, in an effort to keep him entertained. There was one of a slightly younger Zoe and some of the neighborhood kids playing soccer. Another showed Zoe playing with a puppy. The one next to it showed her hugging the larger golden retriever later in time. She appeared to have them set up in chronological order, the ones level with his face being more recent. One on the highest shelf caught his attention.

Two people, grinning, frozen in time, stared back at him from behind the glass. A younger Zoe beamed at him, her arms wrapped around a brunette boy her age. He looked insure about Zoe's action, but his eyes brown held a kind, caring warmth. He was slightly shorter than Zoe was. _Strange, I feel like I know him…_

A tired sigh startled Takuya; He spun around to find Zoe standing there. "Looking at pictures huh?" she asked with a smile. She dropped her bag and strode across the room, standing beside him.

Takuya nodded and reached for the picture he was just looking at, taking it down from the shelf. He had to know. "Who is this?" he asked, pointing to the children in the picture.

Zoe's lighthearted smile disappeared from her face. Her green eyes filled with sadness. "It's been over three years now…" her voice became distant, "I miss him… I miss him so much…"

Takuya tilted his head to the side, "What happened to him? Did he move away?"

Zoe shook her head, "I wish it had been that. It happened about three years ago…"

_It was the last day of summer and the night was falling fast on the friends. They had spent most of that final week of freedom together, enjoying their last days in each other's company._

"_Think we'll see each other in school?" Zoe asked innocently, watching the sunset. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands._

_The boy shrugged, leaning back against the steps. "I hope so!" They remained sitting on Zoe's front porch, until the street was enveloped in a dark twilight. Neither wanted the moment to end._

_The boy yawned and realized he should get home, "Aw, I should get home, or mom might strangle me…" he said jokingly. Zoe nodded. He stood to leave, stretching his arms to the sky._

"_Do you want a ride home?" she asked._

_He grinned and shook his head, "Nah, my house isn't far down the street; I'll be alright…" He walked out of the front gate, turning back to wave goodbye, "See you in school Z!"_

"He left, and that's the last anyone saw him. He just vanished without a trace…" Tears spilled down Zoe's face, "We never found him… We searched and searched, but he was just…gone! About a year later the family moved away… grief… I keep hoping... maybe one day… He'll come back…" She slid to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

Takuya felt awful for being nosey and dredging up the bad memory. "Zoe…? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

Zoe shook her head, "It's okay Takuya… I just keep wishing ya know… but wishing doesn't bring loved ones back."

"You really cared about him…" Takuya observed softly. Zoe nodded and buried her face into her arms, crying softly. Takuya, still feeling guilty, curled up beside her, in efforts to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around him and just sobbed until the pain ebbed away.

"You okay?" Takuya asked quietly, looking up at her.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I don't know why his memory hurts like it does… I barely remember anything about that boy… I don't even remember his name… You'd think you'd remember someone who you miss so much's name."

Takuya still felt bad about bringing the subject up, yet remained silent. Zoe wiped the tears from her eyes, and dried her face on the sleeve of her shirt.

The front door slammed downstairs. "ZOE! You have soccer practice in fifteen minutes!" Zoe's mother shouted from the bottom of the steps.

Zoe jumped, "Oh I totally forgot!"She leapt up and began to scurry around her room trying to get her gear together. Takuya pouted slightly as Zoe hurried to collect her soccer gear and stuff it in her duffel bag. She paused and grabbed her jersey that hung on the back of her desk chair.

She turned back to Takuya as she paused at the door frame, "I won't be long, promise. You try and get some rest okay? You didn't get much sleep last night."

He nodded and mumbled a soft, "Okay."

He hadn't sleep well at all last night. His dreams… They bothered him. They were full of odd shapes, distorted places, and warped figures. He figured they were remnants of his memories… Memories, something he just didn't have… Why, just why couldn't he remember? Were they lost? He desired to know. He had to know. _Who am I? What am I?_ He really wasn't sure anymore.

He had a name…well, so much good that did him. He knew only his name, but nothing more about himself. His past was just blank and blurry. He began to doubt he would ever remember anything prior to meeting Zoe. He wanted to know so much more than he did. He guessed he had a family, or did at one point. However, he couldn't remember them, or if they even existed. He hoped that maybe somewhere, there was somebody looking for him, missing him.

The anxiety of knowing the truth troubled his ability to rest properly. His dreams were scattered and sporadic, filled with a sense of hopelessness. He had all but lost faith in himself when he had a strange dream. It interrupted the others; it felt so realistic, like… memories, long since forgotten, resurfacing from his subconscious.

_A plain white room with a cold, metal, examination table… Rows, upon rows of vials and metal tool… a man in a long white coat standing over him, a syringe in hand, face obscured by an unknown light source… a cell…being imprisoned.... _Those memories were recent, and plagued him in his dreams. Memories of that horrible lab he had escaped from. Those men… they tortured him; conducted painful, unspeakable tests on him. He was treated worse than common vermin; uncared for, unwanted except for test purposes. He was only useful for test results.

He jolted upright in a panic. He shuddered thinking how he never wanted to remember that place. If he could choose between any of the memories he had lost, even the bad ones, and the memories of the lab, he's take the first choice hands down. He closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

Suddenly, something happened, like a strike of a lightning bolt, he remembered someone. There had been someone else in that lab with him. Maybe… he wasn't positive. _A boy, sitting in a cell across from him. He had tanned skin that had begun to pale from lack of sunlight. His eyes were dull, his expression distant; his hair messy and unkempt. _He knew that boy… but how?

He sort of resembled that one in the picture Zoe had on her shelf, only this boy had been older, and unlike the one in the picture, sad and lost. Why had he been there? Was he ever there at all even? Or had Takuya just mixed up his memories and made it up? He didn't know. Takuya sighed heavily, awake for the time being, and rolled onto his stomach. He rested his chin on his arms. _Why is this boy so important?_

Footsteps on the landing outside of the door alerted Takuya to Zoe's return. She had come home just moments ago and Takuya, who had been in deep thought, missed her coming in. She walked into the bedroom and spotted Takuya lying on the floor. She was still dressed in her soccer attire.

"Hey Takuya! What's up?" she asked brightly, putting her duffel bag on the floor. He said nothing and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Zoe watched him carefully, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know…" Takuya said softly, not meeting her concerned gaze.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked, still curious as to Takuya's depressed demeanor.

He tried not to laugh bitterly at the statement, "If only. I still can't remember a thing…"

Zoe's expression hardened. Takuya was beating himself up mentally, trying to remember anything from his past. He needed to settle down, or he'd never heal properly. "Don't worry Takuya; I'm sure you'll remember things in time…" she replied reassuringly.

"What if I don't though? I don't think I can go on not knowing… I can't pretend I'm a house pet my whole life! I don't even know _what_ I _am_!" he snapped, glowering at her.

She looked hurt, she was only trying to make him feel better, not start a war. "Takuya…" She knelt beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I didn't mean-"

He looked up at her, his eyes blazing with a mixture of anger, pain, and sadness. "You don't know... You have no idea…" warm tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He stood up and made for the door, "I- I need to be alone…" He said softly, opening the door.

"Takuya…" Zoe said weakly, not knowing at all what to say.

He paused briefly, gripping the door tightly. "Zoe, I'm sorry… I- I just need to be alone…" He closed the door behind him, and left.


	5. Puzzle Pieces

Posted (originally) on: April 8th, 2009  
FIXED on: April 8th, 2009 (about 15 hours later)

Due to Fernclaw being a complete and utter moron, the beginning HALF of this chapter wasn't posted. SORRY SORRY SORRY -is such an idiot sometimes-

* * *

Chapter 5  
Puzzle Pieces

He had been wandering the woods for what felt like hours. He didn't take in his surroundings when he first entered the domain of the trees, and he was now lost. Everything looked the same. Every tree, every rock, every plant; identical copies, he swore it. He just needed to think straight.

He sighed deciding to rest in the safety of the tall trees. He found a nice sturdy branch and laid down on it. He tried in earnest to clear his mind, only to have Zoe's face swim into focus or that boy… Who on earth was he? Takuya wanted to pull his hair out. He couldn't remember much; and one of those things just happened to be the boy in that picture of Zoe's. What could it all mean?

Takuya's ears twitched. Twigs had crunched below on the ground. He wasn't along. The air fell still and silent. He pressed his body up against the branch, blending in with the autumn colors. Takuya watched the ground cautiously, waiting for movement. Another twig snapped, followed by a muffled curse. A man walked into view carrying a long gun, a hunting rifle.

That couldn't be coincidence. He was dressed like an expert, well practiced hunter. Takuya bit back the urge to growl at the man. The scent of sterilized metal and chemicals hung around the man, and traveled up to the high branches of the trees. He was undoubtedly tracking Takuya, hired by the lab.

Another sound approached more footsteps. A second tracker? No… Takuya hadn't heard the first one until he slipped up and broke a twig. Whatever was coming closer didn't care about being heard. A light breeze picked up from the direction of the second set of footsteps. A soft lavender scent reached him… Zoe.

Takuya tensed, the tracker was probably told to shoot to stun. He would probably not exercise that restraint on Zoe… I have to lead him away from her… Takuya growled at the man from his perch in the branches. The sniper looked up, raising his gun like a reflex. It fired as Takuya jumped into a neighboring tree.

The sniper took aim again and fired. Takuya again dodged, leaping to a lower branch. Zoe was getting closer; he could hear her frantic footsteps running closing in. She appeared from behind the trees, "Takuya!"

The sniper had taken aim again; Takuya, being partially distracted, forgot about the danger momentarily. The gun fired, Takuya made a last second jump, and failed to reach his target branch. He fell to the ground landing gracefully on his feet like a cat. A searing, burning sensation flared in his left ear. He reached up and touched it gingerly. Blood. The sniper's bullet tore a hole in the edge of his ear. The sniper reloaded and advanced on Takuya, ignoring Zoe to Takuya's relief.

Takuya leapt to the side then launched himself at the sniper. The sniper, caught totally off guard, was taken down with ease. They struggled, throwing punches, kicking, doing whatever it took to break free. The sniper tried to fire his weapon at the furry mass on his chest, ultimately failing to aim the weapon.

Zoe gasped in fear watching the fight. Takuya snarled and bit down on the man's arm, drawing blood. The man yelped in surprise and pulled the trigger. The gun went off.

Zoe cried out in pain. Time seemed to slow down. Takuya looked back to her, fear wrenching at his heart. She clutched her side tightly, blood seeping through her fingers. She sank to her knees, gasping, tears of pain and shock flowing down her face. Takuya felt a blinding fury surge through him.

He turned back to the man underneath him. Takuya let loose a feral snarl of anger as he ripped into his adversary with renewed momentum. Takuya wasn't attacking to defend anymore. His strikes with his clawed hands, his bites with his razor sharp canines, were fueled by the rippling fury powered by adrenaline flowing in his body.

The man cried out in pain as Takuya tore into him; then Takuya came to his senses. This man didn't deserve to die; he didn't have time to kill him anyhow. Zoe had been shot and was bleeding pretty badly. She needed help. Takuya took a final swipe at the sniper's face, leaving a deep set of claw marks.

"Mark this as a warning," Takuya growled.

Takuya raced to Zoe's side, holding her in his arms. "Zoe…" he felt responsible for her injury, which he was in way.

She looked up weakly, "Taku-" Her eye lids fluttered as she passed out. Takuya became paralyzed with fear. What should I do? I need to get help. But how?

He carefully lifted her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. I have to protect her; I have to get her to safety. Without a second thought in his mind Takuya took off into the woods, leaving the sniper lying on the forest floor.

* * *

She blinked opening her eyes slowly. _Where am I? _Pain unlike anything she's ever experienced shot through her body like fire in a field of dry grass._ oh, what happened?_ She winced as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down gently.

"Don't try to strain yourself, dear."

Zoe blinked as a kind faced woman swam into focus. Zoe groaned a bit, closing her eyes again. "What happened?" she murmured to herself.

The woman heard her, "I'm afraid you'll have to tell me there miss…"

"Zoe" she supplied.

"Zoe then," The woman repeated with a nod.

She looked about the room taking in her surroundings. She appeared to be in a guest bedroom of sorts, lying on the bed. The walls were colored like rich honey, giving the room a warm glowing feel. Something about the room gave Zoe a feeling of déjà vu…

Zoe studied the aging woman's face carefully. She seemed like she wasn't going to cause Zoe any harm. Something about her appearance made Zoe want to trust her; she had her mousy brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, and her warm brown eyes seemed to glow with a distant kindness.

"Do you mind if I ask your name?" Zoe asked after concluding that the woman was familiar to her.

"I'm Yuriko. Dear what were you doing in that forest? Don't you know it is dangerous this time of year with all of the hunters?"

Zoe blinked trying to remember what happened. "I should have… I was shot in the side… Did you by chance see a dog with me?"

Yuriko smiled sadly, "Yes actually. I think I spooked him though. You staggered into my yard and he was sitting with you. He took off and hid when I found you dear."

Zoe looked slightly downcast. _Takuya left?_ "I hope he's okay…" she whispered, hoping that Takuya hadn't been found by that hunter.

"He's fine…" Yuriko said in a comforting tone.

"How can you be so sure?" Zoe asked quietly, looking up at Yuriko's kind face.

She smiled a bit, "He hangs around the edge of the yard, but he runs if I try to go to him. He's quite a skittish little thing isn't he?"

Zoe's eyes lit up, "He didn't leave?!" She felt her heart leapt for joy. She tried to sit back up again, only to experience the sharp, agonizing pain again. She yelped in surprise and pain.

Yuriko pushed her down again. "You need to relax, dear. You'll only hurt yourself further…"

"I have to go get him… he needs me…" Zoe said through gritted teeth, trying to bite back her pain.

Yuriko shook her head, "You're not getting up, yet. You lost a fair amount of blood, and you're clearly in pain."

Zoe snorted indignantly, "but…"

"You're staying put and that's final." Yuriko said firmly.

There was a knock on the door. It opened and a fourteen year old boy poked his head in. "Is she awake yet mom?"

"Shinya…" Yuriko sighed with exasperation, "I'm sorry Zoe. This is my son, Shinya."

"Hiya!" he said brightly. Zoe noted how similar he looked to his mother; the same color hair, the same eyes. There was something about his appearance that tugged at Zoe's memory… He reminded her of someone… but who?

"Shinya, why don't you go get Zoe here a glass of water?" Yuriko stated, trying to get her curious son to leave.

He nodded. "Sure!" He darted back put of the room and down the hallway.

Zoe wasn't entirely sure what to make of the boy. "He's really harmless. You should see him try and coax your dog close enough to the house to catch him… Shinya tries, but it's not always a success." Yuriko said with a light laugh. Zoe smiled a bit.

"If he caught Takuya… I'd be impressed." She said. Yuriko's expression faltered. "What's wrong?" Zoe asked softly.

Yuriko shook her head; "it's nothing dear…" she looked away from Zoe, her brown eyes distant.

Zoe wasn't sure what she had said to upset Yuriko, and she wanted to amend her action, if at all possible. "I'm sorry if I upset you…" She began, not sure what else to say.

"It's not your fault… I never thought- that name… I never thought I'd hear it again…" Yuriko said softly, her voice brimming with deep sadness. Zoe remained silent as the woman broke down. She felt out of place and confused. What just happened?

The door opened again, and Shinya reappeared with a glass of water in his hand. He stopped upon seeing his mother crying when he had left her smiling only moments ago. "Mom?" he started, placing the glass on a nightstand next to Zoe.

He went to her side, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mom, don't cry… it's okay…" he tried to console his mother. He cast a questioning glance at Zoe, who shrugged; both at a total loss for the sudden break down.

"Shinya… I'm okay…" Yuriko said through light sobs, "It's okay baby." She hugged him tightly, as though he might disappear.

Zoe watched the display, trying to understand what was going on. She glanced around the room hoping for some indication… there! A picture stood on the dresser. It showed a large group of people all enjoying themselves at a picnic of some sort. She saw a younger Yuriko hugging a man who Zoe guessed was her husband. She spied a younger Shinya playing with another brunette boy she knew.

Tommy. She used to babysit him… wait… She remembered that picnic… She was there… That picture… it was taken… a little over three years ago… Zoe blinked trying to register what her mind already knew. She scanned the photo further and found her mother. Then she saw herself… playing with that boy in the picture she had at home.

A name flashed across Zoe's mind. "Mrs. Kanbara?" she asked tentatively.

Yuriko looked up, "hmm?"

Zoe's eyes widened. "Oh my gods… " she whispered, "Don't you remember me?"

Mrs. Kanbara tilted her head to the side, about as confused as Zoe had been. "What do you mean?"

"That picture- I'm in that picture with you… It was taken three years ago…" Shinya jumped up and grabbed the photo. He handed it to Zoe. She pointed to herself. "See? That's me… and that's…"

"Takuya…" Shinya whispered.


	6. Desperation, Contemplation

Posted on: April 14th, 2009

FC: We're drawing ever closer guys! That's right, the end is NEAR. If I have things pitched right, I'd say about three more full chapters and an Epilogue.

Does not Own Digimon -WANTS TO-

* * *

Chapter 6  
Desperation, Contemplation

Civilization…something that rejected him for what he was, and yet… he sought it out desperately. A life hanging on by just threads remained limp in his arms. He was losing valuable time and quite possibly his sanity. Blasted trees, looking the same drenched in their golden fall colors. He felt as though he had be going in circles. Everything looked the same…

A sense of hopelessness crept into his heart as he pressed onwards. A soft moan escaped from the unconscious girl in his arms. Takuya paused, looking at her with a mixed feeling of sadness and desperation. Her skin looked like freshly fallen snow. She lost a far amount of blood…

He sighed heavily, walking on despite the protests his legs gave. Fatigue finally caught up with the exhausted creature.

Then, a sign of hope came into view. A house, better yet, a person. Takuya slowed, not wanting to spook the individual. It was a lone woman, her mousey brown hair pulled into a tight bun on her head. Her back was turned to the woods, preventing her from seeing Takuya as he approached.

_What do I do? If she runs… _Takuya argued with himself mentally, trying to come up with a feasible plan. Why did everything seem so difficult? Then he got a brilliant, well to him at least, plan. He laid Zoe on the forest floor carefully, making it seem as though she collapsed there. He then concealed himself in a nearby thicket of brush, and began to making soft dog-like, whining sounds.

The woman, who had been working in her garden, heard the noises and looked around for the source. She stood, and walked cautiously towards the woods. Takuya increased the volume of his voice as she drew nearer, adding an increased sound of desperation to the cries.

She gasped, and Takuya risked peering through the brambles to see her. She stumbled upon Zoe and was taking immediate actions to help the girl. Takuya breathed a sigh of relief as the woman picked the unconscious girl up. She paused, looking his way. Takuya froze, and ducked back down.

She knew he was there but made no further advances on him. Instead she headed back towards the house with Zoe, intent on treating her wound.

* * *

The boy searched around the edge of the forest fruitlessly, trying to find that elusive dog. He poked the brush with a long stick he picked up, hoping to scare the animal out of hiding. Too bad that animal was smarter than your average bear.

Takuya cautiously peered down from his high perch in the trees. He had managed to give that kid the slip again. Takuya tried not to laugh. _He's persistent; I'll give him that…_ he thought as the younger boy returned to the house, looking frustrated. Takuya watched him quietly, until he disappeared from view.

That boy came close to catching him a few times. That meant Takuya would have to be more careful if he wanted to stay near Zoe, but not get caught, by a fourteen year old even. Takuya snorted to himself. _I outwit an expert hunter, and get caught by a kid. Zoe would never let me hear the end of it. _

His thoughts drifted back to the girl, lying unconscious somewhere inside the house, hopefully being treated. He hoped to gods that she would be okay, and not have any permanent damage. He absent mindedly touched the area of his ear that had been shot off. Takuya sighed and rested his chin on the tree branch, feeling guilty. He caused that girl so much trouble since he came into her life.

_I just want her to be okay… _he thought silently, closing his eyes lightly, listening to the quiet mix of sounds of suburbia and the natural world.

The sun began to set casting a brilliant orange and gold glow on the world. Takuya looked up, gazing at the fantastic display of pinks, oranges, reds and golds. _Zoe would love this…_ He silently dropped to the ground, moving back to the edge of the yard to keep watch. He flopped down, carefully minding his injuries, on dead leaves that littered the ground, and half curled up against the side of a tree.

A chilling wind swept across the ground, scattering the leaves and sending a shiver down Takuya's back. He coughed, as the cold air swirled around him. Autumn… was cool days and cold nights. Takuya drew his knees in closer to his chest. He thought of Zoe, safe indoors, which allowed him to slip into a chilled sleep.

Footsteps crunched on the leaves unbeknownst to the sleeping Takuya. It was Yuriko Kanbara, scanning the yard one final time before going to bed. She had a thick quilt wrapped around her slim form. She spotted Takuya, resting on the far side of the yard, nearest to the woods. She felt bad for him, so shy, too afraid of strange people to come inside where it was warm.

She walked towards him as quietly as possible. She knew she had no chance of catching him if he chose to run again. She knelt before him, looking him over with interest. He shivered, his expression pained, as the wind blew again. Yuriko removed the blanket from her shoulders and carefully draped over Takuya. He didn't stir, relaxing now guarded from the brutally wind. She shivered herself as she stood back up. "Sweet Dreams, Takuya…"

* * *

Zoe gasped, "Takuya?" _That's his name?! _She felt like the world had just thrown her a curve ball and she just struck out on the final pitch of the game. She felt her head spinning.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even make the connection! Zoe dear- I just can't believe it…" Mrs. Kanbara looked to be in a state of shock, "It's been so long. Zoe Orimoto… How on earth…" She shook her head.

Zoe blinked, "Some things happen for a reason…" she said softly.

Mrs. Kanbara nodded. "That they do…" She stood up, and went to the door. "I'm going to give your mother a call, let her know you're safe."

Zoe nodded as she left, with Shinya in tow. Zoe closed her eyes, _That's why I felt like I knew her… I did all along… Takuya… Is it just a coincidence? That my long lost best friend shares the same name as Takuya who can't remember anything about his past...? Are they connected? _

Zoe glanced out the window. The sun had set and darkness had fallen over the landscape. She saw Mrs. Kanbara outside placing a quilt over the ground near a tree. She mildly wondered why she was doing that, but shrugged it off. It wasn't long before she lapsed into a light slumber.


	7. Loved

Posted on: April 22, 2009

FC: HAPPY EARTH DAY! Sorry for the Lateness of this one, It was being stubborn. -shrugs- BUT at least we have it now!

* * *

Chapter 7  
Loved

He couldn't figure it out. It was just a perplexing mystery to him. What on EARTH was that thing? Kouichi sought to know. Everything he searched for on the internet and through books came up with no results. H sat, staring at his computer screen, glowering at it in contempt.

Takuya. What type of creature was he? He wasn't an alien… To the best of Kouichi's knowledge. He didn't really resemble any documented animal in his biology encyclopedia or any on the internet. Was he some new type of intelligent animal, yet to be discovered?

No… Just something about him... He had a very deep human-like quality… He understood things, listened, and reacted much like a person might react. _Couldn't be… could it?_ Kouichi's fingers flew across the keyboard as he inputted his desired search criteria.

There had been articles… several years ago… Scientists… were doing experiments on humans… The search yielded the result Kouichi was looking for. There had been a report on illegal human experimentation about three years ago. The police apprehended most of the scientists involved, unfortunately, all of the subjects they tried to rescue were already dead… One scientist escaped, the man the police suspected was the ringleader… Had Takuya possibly come from there?

Kouichi further searched the subject; reviewing the police reports, photos of the scientists taken as they were arrested, copies of the experiment documents… Kouichi spotted something scribbled on the corner of the scanned page. It appeared to be an erased URL to a website… _I wonder…_

He copied the document and opened it in an image editing program. He tweaked the lighting, trying to make the faded text appear. Eventually the words took shape and became legible. It was a long serial number like code with the traditional dot htm at the end. Kouichi's hand trembled as he clicked send.

The page began to load. It gave a quick summary of the experiments and what the goal of the organization was. Kouichi hesitated. He tried to click on a link titled, "our last hope". Had he truly done it? A window popped up, asking for a password. So close… He needed the password cracked. And he knew the best person for the job.

His fingers twitched with excitement as he dialed the number. It rang… and rang… and rang- "Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"JP? It's been a while hasn't it… Listen, I need you to crack a password for me... Yes it's top secret confidential stuff… Yes Zoe's involved… Dude! That was my ear you shrieked in!" Kouichi rubbed his now sore ear as he switched the phone to his other ear, "So, Can I count on you? Dude, I owe you… I'll call you with more details later; I need to make a plan first. Thanks again buddy."

He hung up, a large grin on his face. "Now to gather everyone else." He said with excitement and began to dial again.

* * *

The sun rose silently in the dark early morning sky. Birds twittered softly, gathering momentum as the sun peaked over distant hills and trees. Takuya awoke to their chatter, slightly annoyed. He yawned, expecting to be stiff, cold and tired after sleeping on the ground all night. He wasn't cold… nor that stiff. In fact, he had slept rather well last night.

He blinked and shook his head a bit. Then he realized that a quilt had been draped over him. _Did Zoe…?_ He shook his head again. She was injured, so it was unlikely she preformed the act of kindness. He figured that woman had done it. He smiled a bit. Whoever she was, she had a big heart…

Takuya stretched yawning again. He shook his mane out and stood up. He picked the quilt up and bundled it in his arms. A cold breeze wrapped its way around his body, sending a shiver up his spine. He walked towards the house, leaves crunching under his feet. He crouched down and laid the blanket on the step in front of the glass sliding door that lead into a kitchen.

He peered inside not expecting to see anyone awake yet. The woman that took Zoe into her home was sitting at a kitchen table, drinking hot coffee or tea. Her eyes were down cast as she stared into the depths of her steaming cup. Takuya felt a strange tug at his heart upon seeing her. He felt a strange mix of pain, sadness and confusion. Something about her felt familiar.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a chair skid backwards as the woman stood from her place at the table. He froze, not moving a muscle as she approached the door. A soft, sad smile appeared on her face. Takuya's eyes widened as she opened the door slowly, unafraid of her suddenly.

She knelt down to his level, "it's okay little one, I'm not going to hurt you." She soothed as she reached a hand out towards him. Takuya watched her carefully, not entirely sure what to expect. She gently ran her hand through his wild mane of hair. He relaxed at the touch.

"Come inside little one, I'll take you to Zoe…" she said softly, gesturing him inside. Takuya looked up at her uncertainly, his head tilted to the side. He took a cautious step towards her, then another, never removing his steady gaze from her face.

She stood up slowly allowing Takuya to slip past her. She slid the door shut and began to walk away. Takuya sat there wondering what to do before she beckoned him to follow her. He followed, remaining on all fours, trying to keep his cover as a dog intact.

His caws clicked against the wood floor in the hall, making Takuya feel uncomfortable for some reason. That sound didn't settle right with him. The woman pushed a door open revealing a small bedroom. Zoe lay on the bed sound asleep. Takuya rushed to her side, coming to stop on the floor beside the bed. She didn't stir as Yuriko left, closing the door behind her.

Takuya waited a moment, listening to the sound of her footsteps die off down the hall, before jumping onto the bed next to Zoe. He curled up beside her, resting his head against her arm. Feelings of relief and happiness washed over him as he closed his eyes, breathing in her familiar, sweet scent. She was safe now. _They_ were safe now.

* * *

Zoe sat upright at the Kanbara kitchen table, her side aching something terrible. She sipped the hot tea that Yuriko Kanbara had fixed for her while she waited for her mother to arrive. Zoe dreaded that moment in time. How on earth would she react? Angry? Upset? She tried to place herself in her mother's position and found it to be very difficult.

Yuriko was in the next room across the hall on the phone to Zoe's mother, explaining everything else that had happened after their talk last night. Takuya stirred from his place beside her on the floor. He insisted that he kept up his façade of being her dog at least until they were safely back at Zoe's house. They didn't need more people involved.

The minutes dragged on as Zoe sat there, ignoring her pain. She had been lucky; the bullet only grazed her side and didn't do severe damage. It just hurt like hell. She couldn't help but think she was in better shape than Takuya, who had a wide variety of bruises, cuts, and fractures. Oh and he had that nice hole in his ear too from the hunter's gun.

_Why had he gone after Takuya? _Takuya wouldn't say, he was keeping his mouth shut on that information. She wanted to ask, but decided it was better left alone for the time being. Whatever Takuya knew, he wasn't ready to share…

She sighed as a light knock was heard on the front door. Zoe jumped up and followed Yuriko to the door. Her mother practically smothered her in a tight embrace. Takuya hung back, feeling a little out of place.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried I was Zoe? I came home to an empty house and waited for hours! No note, no call… What would possess you to go into the woods this time of year!? It's dangerous!"

Zoe looked up shyly at her mother. "I'm sorry mom…" she half whispered.

"At least you were in safe hands… How can I ever repay you Yuriko-"

The brunette woman held up a hand, "You don't need to Keiko." She smiled, "If anything, seeing you both again is a reward all in itself. Zoe has grown quite a bit. I didn't even recognize her!"

Mrs. Orimoto smiled softly, "It has been over two year Yuriko…"

"How quickly things change…" she replied with a tinge of sadness.

Takuya carefully slipped past the mothers and returned to Zoe's side. "Come on, let's go to the car." Zoe whispered to him. They slipped out the front door quietly, and stood on the front porch of the house. Takuya started forward, but Zoe hung back, her eyes misty and distant with thought.

"Takuya…" She said softly.

Takuya looked up at her confused, "What's wrong Zoe?"

She paused contemplating sharing her inner thoughts, "It's nothing" she decided firmly. Takuya wanted to persist, but let the subject go. Some things were better kept to one's self.

Mrs. Orimoto, Mrs. Kanbara and Shinya came outside not long after Takuya and Zoe had. The two families bid each other farewell, gave their thanks and wished them a safe future. Mrs. Orimoto shooed Takuya and Zoe into the car and pulled away from the Kanbaras'. Takuya felt an odd sensation of sadness as the house disappeared from view. He shook it off and listened to Zoe get lectured by her mother about the dangers of hunting season.

Once the trio arrived back home about an hour later, Zoe and Takuya hid in Zoe's room, hoping to avoid more lecturing rants.

"I never got the chance to thank you yet Takuya…" Zoe said after a while, breaking an uneasy silence that hung in the air. She sat down beside him on the bed, putting her arm around his shoulders.

Takuya tilted his head to the side, mildly confused, "For what?"

"For saving my life." She breathed.

Takuya shook his head. "Don't thank me. It's my fault you almost died yesterday… I- I was so afraid that I was going to lose you…" he said bitterly, his voice strained with sorrow.

She wrapped both arms around him, pulling him into a gentle embrace, "It wasn't your fault… Takuya… I-" she blushed a bit, "I was afraid that I had lost you. That's why I came looking for you… I love you Takuya…"

Takuya stared at her in shock. _How could she love something like me!? _"I don't understand- How- why?" he looked totally lost for words.

"Takuya, I care about you. It's really that simple. You fixed a part of me that was hurting…"

Takuya felt at a loss as to how to respond. Someone actually cared about him… for him, not for what he was…


	8. Patching the Holes

Posted on: May 3rd, 2009

FC: GODS this one took forever to do... But it's done now... Meaning.... Two more. One more Chapter and an Epilogue.

* * *

Chapter 8  
Patching the Holes

The phone rang several times before someone finally picked up on the other end.

"It's about time Zoe…" he said in mock anger.

"_Kouichi!"_ the girl's voice rang through the receiver happily.

Kouichi grinned, "Do you know how many times I've called you?"

There was a pause, _"Long story…"_ she said with a tired sigh. He didn't press the topic. "_What's on your mind?" _she asked.

"I think I've found out something about Takuya!" He exclaimed, barely containing his excitement.

"_No Way!"_ she said with disbelief. "_What did you find out?"_ she asked anxiously.

Kouichi fought to keep himself relaxed, despite his excitement. "I can't say over the phone. Top Secret. Can you come over to my place? JP's going to reveal everything once you and Taki are here."

"Taki?" She laughed, "That's adorable! Takuya's going to kill you Kou." She paused, "Wait, JP? That really weird computer geek? How is he involved?"

Kouichi laughed a bit, "It's kind of complicated, Can you come? It'll be easier once you're here. Kouji and JP are here now. Oh and Tommy's here too!"

Zoe blinked, how many people were involved? She wasn't sure she liked where this was going, "Is this realy such a good idea Kou? I mean… This secret is getting hard to keep…"

"It's fine, they're all trustworthy, that and they already know." Kouichi said confidently.

Zoe sighed, "Fine… I'll be there in a bit."

* * *

The phone rang downstairs, making Zoe leave the room to answer the annoying piece of technology. Takuya was exhausted and chose to stay upstairs rather than follow her down the stairs. He sat in the desk chair, head resting on the armrest. He stared idly out the window at the blue sky, lost in thought.

_That place… Those people… I felt… It felt like I knew them…_ He thought remembering the Kanbaras. Something about them… He couldn't place it, but something about them tugged at his heart in a painful way. They gave him a feeling of longing and belonging; like when he was with Zoe. She made him feel at home and like he belonged in the world. Who were they to him? What did they mean to him? Did they mean anything?

He huffed in exasperation, closing his eyes. He focused on Yuriko Kanbara, drawing up a mental image of the aging brunette woman. The way she smiled, the way her eyes were unfocused on the present… She was hurting too, and had been for a long time. _But why do I care?_ Takuya wondered bitterly. Why did it matter to him if she had been hurt… Why did he care about her overprotective, motherly behavior?

The image of the woman pressed on his mind, trying to dredge up anything from his forgotten memories… _Do I even have memories? _He wondered, before a nasty thought slipped into his mind._ I- I shouldn't even exist… I'm… Something's wrong with me…. I'm not- Natural… I wasn't… I don't think I was always like this… Or was I? Gah! This is so confusing_!

Takuya rubbed his temples, annoyed as anything about himself. He escaped from a Lab… so… Was he even real? Or… Or did the scientists create him? He desperately hoped he was real… He wanted to be… He wanted to belong in the world… Something nagged at him that he would never fit in anywhere truly. He was too… Different…

Zoe came bounding back up the stairs with a big grin on her face, "Takuya! You'll never guess what Kouichi did!" she said excitedly.

Takuya looked up, looking solemn, "Cured cancer?" he asked sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" she asked, concerned. She wasn't used to the bitter sarcasm. Zoe stood beside him and offered him a comforting hand. "Want to talk about it?"

He looked up, "No." he said curtly, then amended the harsher sentence, "I- I just need to figure this out on my own." He muttered.

Zoe gave him a sympathetic look, "Okay, I'm here for you though. Anyhow, Kouichi just called. He thinks he's found out something about you Takuya."

He looked surprised, "What?! What did he find out?

"I don't know. He wouldn't say over the phone… He was being paranoid about something… He asked us over so he can tell us."

Takuya looked away, "I think I'm going to stay here… I've had enough of the world for one lifetime…"

"Please? Come on, Kouji will be there too!"

Takuya glanced back at her and sighed heavily. He really just wanted to stay put… "fine… I'll come"

Zoe grinned, "Yay! Let's go then!"

"Wait, Now?"

* * *

Takuya stuck close to Zoe's side as they walked down the street en route to Kouichi's home. It was raining lightly, and Takuya… did not like it… Kouichi's house fell into view after walking a few blocks. Takuya was ecstatic, finally out of the rain. Zoe laughed.

Zoe lightly knocked on the door. Kouji opened the door, with his unblinking expressionless face. "Hi" he said in monotone.

"Hi Kouji!" Zoe said brightly. He said nothing, letting the pair inside. Takuya proceeded to shake the water from his mane, showering Kouji and Zoe.

"Takuya!" Zoe shrieked with laughter. Kouji scowled but a soft smile crept onto his face. Takuya smiled apologetically.

Kouji beckoned them to follow him upstairs. Takuya and Zoe followed wordlessly. He stopped at the top of the stairs, opening a closet and taking some towels from it. "Here," He handed one to Zoe and one to Takuya.

Kouichi poked his head out of a doorway down the hall. "Oh good you're here!" he said happily, "Come on in!"

Zoe and Takuya glanced at each other, "Ready?" she asked softly.

"As I'll ever be…" Takuya replied uncertainly.

Kouji, Zoe and Takuya entered Kouichi's bedroom quietly. All eyes were on Zoe and Takuya especially. Takuya realized there were unfamiliar people present and shrank away, hiding behind Zoe.

A taller boy sat in the desk chair, near a laptop that sat on Kouichi's desk. He had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale which contrasted with his navy blue shirt and dark gray pants. Another smaller boy sat on a chair beside Kouji's chair that was turned around backwards. He had light tawny brown hair and grey-brown eyes. He looked about as uncomfortable around everyone else as Takuya felt.

"This is JP" Kouichi said, gesturing towards the first boy. He gave a light wave, never removing his gaze from Takuya. Takuya shrank behind Zoe more.

"…And this is Tommy, JP's right hand man." Kouichi indicated to the smaller boy.

He gave a soft wave as well, "hello…" he greeted softly.

Zoe pulled on Takuya's hand, "say something" she hissed.

"um… hi?" Takuya said uncertainly. Zoe pulled him beside her so the other boys could get a better look at him. Their mouths hung open upon seeing him.

JP raised an eyebrow, "So this is the creature in the report…" he whispered in amazement.

"What report?" Zoe asked, "Kouichi… What is going on?"

"You didn't tell her?" Kouji asked sounding irritated. Kouichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

JP rolled his eyes, "Kouichi was doing some research as to what…Takuya right?" he asked, pausing. Takuya nodded, "Right, What Takuya is."

"I found an article about a mass arrest of scientists performing illegal genetic experiments from about three years ago."

Takuya's eyes widened, _Chaos… there was a lot of chaos one night… that's when they moved me into a new building… _

"What does that mean Kouichi?" Zoe asked.

Kouji took over, "It means we know where you came from Takuya. JP and Tommy found a very detailed report encrypted in a website Kouichi found…"

Kouichi nodded, "Takuya… You were human…"

Takuya shook his head, "That's not possible… I- I can't be human! Can I?" he felt so confused…

"Was there anything else?" Zoe pressed.

Kouji and Kouichi glanced at each other sadly… "Unfortunately… The men who did this to you Takuya… they were planning it. They had medical records, school records, and a copy of your birth certificate…"

"I'm- I- I'm not human… I don't look human…" He stammered, his eyes clouded with confusion. "If I'm human… Who am I?"

Everyone's gaze hit the floor, avoiding Takuya's questioning expression. Kouichi looked up, biting his lip. He glanced at Kouji. "Takuya… this… This is hard for all of us here," He started slowly, "You particularly Zoe…"

"Me?" She asked confused.

Kouji nodded, "Takuya…" he sighed, "You… we… fell apart…"

"We all are here because of you Takuya…" Kouichi said softly, "You brought us all together once, and you just did it again."

Takuya just stared, totally lost. "We all went our separate ways after you were taken…" Tommy explained.

"You are Takuya Kanbara, the link who held us together." JP finished.

Takuya felt his blood run cold. His green eyes widened. He suddenly felt lightheaded, swaying on the spot.

"Someone catch him!" someone shouted as the world went black.

_He stood on a sidewalk, standing before a large, burly man. Before he could run, or react, the man grabbed him and threw him into the back of a van._

_The burning scent of sterile metal stung his nose. He was strapped down to a cold metal table, staring up into fluorescent lights. A man leaned over him holding a syringe filled with orange liquid. "this won't hurt a bit…"he said with a evil laugh._

_The syringe jabbed into his neck. He yelped as pain flooded his body and mind, clouding everything he knew… his body burned as liquid fire flowed into his veins. He cried out in agony as the substance in his body began to change his molecular structure…_

Takuya bolted upright crashing into someone else's head. He yelped, gasping in pain. He looked up through the tears of pain to see Kouji sitting over him. He held his head, rubbing the spot where Takuya had collided with him.

"He's awake" he said through his own pain. He winced gingerly touching the bump on his head. Kouichi handed each an ice pack.

"Are you okay Takuya?" Zoe asked softly, wrapping her arms around him lightly. Takuya blinked, looking up at her.

He shook his head lightly, "I've been better." He muttered. He closed his eyes again, shielding them from the light. His breathing deepened as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Zoe felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, "I just can't believe it's really him… I thought for so long…" she whispered.

Kouichi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I don't think anyone here thought anything different."

"Do you think he'll remember? Do you think things will be the same? Like they were before?" Zoe continued.

Kouichi shook his head, "Nothing will be like it was before Zoe. As for his memory… Give Takuya some time… Time heals all wounds… Even the mental ones."

* * *

EDIT

Fc: WOW, Shining Zephyr lovingly just told me that, Hey, You're a four year user of FFN today! And I was like... No... Really? Wow... ^^' Shows you how observant I am... I've been a user of for four years strong... I need a life -_-


	9. Through the Fire and the Flames

Posted on: May 14, 2009

FC: This is one hell of a firecracker ending… If you thought the hunter was bad… things are way worse now. This was one hell of an endeavor, FOUR DAYS. This is it, the last stand; I present the final chapter of Stitches.

* * *

Chapter 9  
Through the Fire and the Flames

"Thanks again for walking us home guys." Zoe said brightly to Kouji and Kouichi. The twins decided to escort Zoe and Takuya home. Safety in numbers or something like that. Kouichi beamed, Kouji just rolled his eyes and muttered a simple "Whatever."

Takuya frowned. He supposedly knew these three for his whole life but couldn't remember a thing. And yet, their behaviors seemed off. Kouji's broodiness seemed too harsh… like there was a kinder boy buried behind his harsh exterior.

He sighed deeply, and zoned out. He let his mind wander to mull over the new revelation that he in fact was human. His family… He had a family…People who still cared and missed him. Not that he could remember. Yuriko… She- She was his mother. That meant Shinya was his brother…

A twig snapped in the yard ahead of them, jarring Takuya from his thoughts. He froze on the spot, the others following suit.

"What is it Takuya?" Zoe asked. He shook his head, the air held a distinct feeling of imminent threat.

Before any of them could react, men jumped the group. The men grabbed Zoe, Kouji, and Kouichi, holding onto them with death grips. One of the men spoke fiercely to Takuya, telling him to 'come quietly' and his friends would be left unharmed. Takuya didn't buy that bribe for a second. There was no doubt in his mind that these were the men who captured him once before.

He snarled and lunged at the men, only to be shot with a tranquilizer of some sort. He snarled again, trying to attack the men, only to collapse to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Takuya sat upright. He opened his eyes immediately regretting the action. The fluorescent lights burned his sensitive eyes. He squinted at his surroundings, the scent of sterilized metal and bleach burned his nose. He was sitting in a plain white room; it had a solid metal door and a metal table sitting in it. The room was blurry and he couldn't focus. He closed his eyes, letting that feeling of dread sink in. He was trapped in the lab again. They caught him, and they used Zoe, Kouichi and Kouji as bait.

_Wait… Where are they!? _His sensation of dread turned to panic as he desperately looked around the room he was contained in. No Zoe, No Kouichi, No Kouji… not a soul. It was eerily quiet. Something wasn't right.

"Zoe? Kouji! Kouichi!? Anyone?" He called their names, not expecting a response nor receiving one. He pulled himself up with the help of the bleached white walls. The pain in his side reminded him it wasn't a dream. _I have to find them… I need to know that they're okay._

The door knob twisted, he looked up to see a balding man wearing dark glasses enter. He wore a long white lab coat that reeked of sterile equipment. "My, you sure are a feisty one. You almost gave us the slip!" He chuckled evilly, "But you won't escape again. Not this time."

"Where are my friends?!" Takuya asked, his words slurring together. He felt weakness in his knees, and lightheaded. The scientist crossed the room, standing before Takuya.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said seductively, lifting Takuya's chin with his gloved head, "They're safe, but not for long." He gestured to a television set mounted in the corner of the room. An image of a girl lying in a cell, with her feet and hands bound together.

_Zoe._ Takuya snarled and bit the man's hand. The man pulled away from Takuya, shaking his injured hand. "Release them!" Takuya growled viciously.

"I wish I could, but that's your job, if you so chose. This building will be set on fire once I leave this room. You can go find and free your friends or save yourself." The man grinned, "It's up to you."

Takuya wanted nothing more than to rip the man limb from limb, "You're sick! All of you are! You're nothing but monsters!"

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you; or you won't live long enough to do either. You're damaged; your injury has set the whole experiment aflame. Not only that, the molecular structure keeping you alive is breaking down. You're of no use to us anymore… however, there's a stabilizer here in the building, you could try to find that serum that will revert you back to your human self, free to go on you merry way."

Takuya glowered at the man, "Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you? Your friends are on the west side of the building. The Serum is on the east side. Your best escape route is the stairs down this hallway that lead to the main exit. Best of luck." He sneered. The man turned and opened the door. Takuya tried to grab at the man as he left. He turned sideways, letting Takuya catch nothing but air and fall to the floor. The man gave him a sharp kick in Takuya's already injured side, "Good riddance."

The man laughed as he exited the room. Takuya gritted his teeth, trying to inhale air. His friends were in danger, but did he dare trust the man's words? At the moment, he had no choice. Finding them would have been hard enough if he weren't injured… _I have to try… _he thought and he pulled himself out of the cell.

He struggled to his feet, breathing heavily. Takuya lowered himself onto all fours deciding it would be easier for him to move. He closed his eyes and tested the air, the bitter scent of smoke wafted through the hallway. That lunatic wasn't lying about fire being set to the building.

Takuya snorted with anger. He focused and tested the air again, seeking the scents of Zoe, Kouichi, and Kouji. _Lavender… _"Zoe!" Takuya exclaimed with surprise. Her unique scent was faint but there. Takuya took off in the direction where the scent grew stronger.

His claws clicked in an irritating way as he ran down the long hallway of the building. The scent of smoke worsened and became more apparent as he ran. He had to find them… He had to get them out. It didn't matter if he died, they were innocent…

Slowly her scent died away, making Takuya slow to a stop. "Zoe?" he called, hoping to hear her.

He became desperate as smoke from the first floor drifted up the stairs. It stung his eyes and burned his throat. "ZOE!"

"Takuya!" Takuya jumped not expecting to hear that. The speaker was male, and definitely not Zoe.

He stood up leaning against the wall for support, "Kouichi!?" Takuya called out blindly. He waited for a response. He heard the boy shouting from one of the doors to a storage room he had passed moments ago. "Hold on Kouichi!" Takuya shouted in determination.

He staggered to the door, and practically ripped it off the hinges. Takuya knelt beside the dark haired boy, working methodically to untie the rope around his wrists and ankles. Kouichi inhaled deeply, and exhaled, trying to calm himself.

"Where are the others?" Takuya asked urgently.

Kouichi shook his head. "I don't know… They still had Kouji and Zoe when those jerks locked me in here."

Takuya bit his lip and help Kouichi to his feet, "We need to find a way out. The building's on fire."

"Right," Kouichi said, fear lacing his usually calm voice. They looked both ways down the long hallway. He suddenly pointed towards the end Takuya had headed initially, "There's less smoke that way! There might be another exit down there."

Takuya nodded, "Go, get yourself out. I'm going to find Kouji and Zoe." He said firmly, pushing Kouichi lightly towards the hopeful exit.

"No way, buddy. Come with me, Just to see if we can escape even… If there's a way out, then you can escape with Kouji and Zoe." Kouichi argued, coughing from the smoke.

Takuya sighed in defeat, "Fine." He dropped back onto all fours, and the pair sprint down the hallway. They rounded a corner, entering yet another long hallway. This one was not covered in smoke yet, and a bright green fluorescent sign flashed at the end of it.

"A way out..." Kouichi breathed looking at the Emergency Exit sign.

"Good, now we have an escape route." Takuya said with a strained smile. He nudged Kouichi in the back "Go! I need to go back and find the others."

The dark haired boy nodded reluctantly "Good luck." He said before running the length of the floor to the door on the far end.

Takuya inhaled deeply, trying to maintain a level head. Kouichi was safe, but Zoe and Kouji were still in trouble; one down, two to go. Takuya still had his work cut out for him. He growled quietly and launched himself forward, back the way he came.

He rounded the corner instantly regretting that action. A billowing amount of smoke floated in the hallway. Takuya choked and coughed trying to breathe what little air remained in the area. The floor beneath his hands and feet grew hotter with each pained step he took. He had to keep going, two more lives hung in the balance than just his own. Takuya couldn't afford to fail or give up.

Zoe had saved him; now it was time to return the favor. Takuya pressed on through the smoke covered building. The temperature rose by about 30 or so degrees since Takuya had first woken up. Flames were beginning to lick the walls from the lower levels. Time was running out.

"Zoe? Kouji! Zoe! Come on… Where are you…?" Takuya shouted desperately, fear rising in his chest like a balloon on a windy day. Panic was moving in on his calm mind, distorting his thoughts. _I have to keep calm… I have to, for Zoe and Kouji's sake…_

Takuya rounded yet another corner, entering a hallway identical to all of the others. He growled heavily with frustration, fear mounting in his heart. He could hardly see through the dense smoke that covered the hallways of the burning lab building. Things were beginning to look grim.

_I can't think like this! I have to stay positive. I can't doubt myself… _Takuya mentally scolded, struggling to go on any further. His breathing had become labored and each breath just filled his lungs with more smoke. He coughed violently, staggering into a wall. _I have to keep going…_

"Zoe! Kouji!" Takuya called out again, his voice rasping horribly from the smoke intake.

Finally he heard someone call back to him, "Takuya!?"

_It's Zoe…_ Takuya's mind and body fell into overdrive, adrenaline finally kicking in. Every ounce of fear and panic turned into raw energy that surged through his veins, giving the boy the extra boost he needed. He sprinted down the rest of the length of the hall.

He rounded the corner and came face to face with what felt like a nightmare come alive. Zoe stood helplessly flailing against a tall burly man. Recognition spurred Takuya to a sudden halt. The Man had Zoe in a chokehold with the barrel of a pistol pressed against her head.

The Hunter was back.

Takuya snarled fiercely, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

The man smiled in a sick twisted way. He threw his head back and laughed maliciously. "Too bad you didn't… Thought you'd seen the last of me huh?" The man snickered, his sick smile grew, "This is where you die freak."

Zoe fought futilely against his grip. "Takuya go! Run! Get away!" she shouted.

The man tightened his hold on her, making the girl gasp for air. "You be quiet little lady or I'll put one in ya."

Takuya growled, reminding the hunter that he was still there. "Let her go. This is between you and me. Just leave her out of this!" Takuya stated firmly, balling his hands into fists to show he was serious.

"Come and get her." The man taunted.

Zoe whimpered softly, tears rolling down her face, "Takuya…"

He saw the fear in her eyes. Takuya knew he needed to end this fast and get Zoe out. He did the only thing he could do. Takuya dropped to his knees, Fatigue overcoming him, "If I surrender to you… Will you let her go?"

"Ha! And I thought you'd put up more of a fight…"

The man's grip loosened. Takuya flashed his gaze from Zoe to the man's foot, and then inclined his head quickly. Zoe got the message crystal clearly. She elbowed the man in the stomach and stamped down hard on his foot. The gun in the hunter's hand went off but Zoe got away unscathed.

Takuya hurled himself onto the man, ready to rip him to pieces, or at least knock him unconscious… Whatever came first.

"Takuya! Come on! We need to get Kouichi and Kouji and go!" Zoe's desperate pleas to escape brought Takuya out of his desire for blood-lust.

Takuya threw one final blow to the man's head, rendering him unconscious. "This way!" Takuya said calmly, leading Zoe back into the smoke filled hallways. Smoke stung at their eyes and filled their lungs. Zoe clung to Takuya for lack sight in the dense smoke and sheer fear of being left behind or getting lost.

He pointed her down the hallway that led to the way out, giving her a gentle nudge in the right direction. Kouichi stood at the far end, waving her in his direction. "Go, get out with Kouichi. I'll be back soon. I have to go find Kouji…"

"Be safe…" Zoe whispered. She hugged him tightly. They pulled apart and Zoe ran towards Kouichi.

Takuya turned around and resumed his search and rescue of Kouji. His second and third pass through the smoke filled corridor left Takuya tired and short of breath and air. This was his fourth trip through the hall. The amount of smoke Takuya had inhaled must have been close to equivalent to the amount of smoke inhaled by two long term cigarette smokers.

He coughed and gagged, his lungs straining to process the scare amount of oxygen. His body shook with fatigue and his vision blurred from cinders. The Hall was on fire now and the floor above him had just ignited. Takuya collapsed unable to go on.

"I'm… sorry… Kouji…" Takuya rasped weakly.

"Save it. We're not dead yet."

Takuya blinked looking around wildly. Kouji seemingly appeared from out of nowhere. He was puling Takuya back onto his feet, wrapping his arm around the boy for extra support.

"Kouji!? How?"

"Later. We need to get out now. The fire's spreading and almost reaching the chemical testing area." Kouji explained briefly, "Are Kouichi and Zoe okay?"

Takuya gaped at him, "How do you know that?"

"I was just there. Listen, I'll explain later. Are Kouichi and Zoe alright?"

Takuya nodded, opening his mouth to speak. Kouji cut him off, "You found an escape route?"

Takuya nodded again, and pointed back down the hallway. Kouji pulled Takuya in that direction, desperate to get out of the burning building. Takuya did his best to walk with Kouji's help and encouragements. The pair lumbered out of the burning corridor and made their way towards the exit.

"Final stretch." Kouji whispered.

Takuya agreed silently, until a foul burning scent wafted into the air. "We're out of time." He said softly, just feet from the door to the stairs. Kouji knew what he meant as a series of loud explosions ripped through the air. A large fireball erupted from the East side of the building and hurtled towards the boys.

They shot to the door, wrenched it open, and dove inside. The stairwell had large windows on the exterior walls leading to the outside. Takuya didn't even pause to consider the outcomes and rammed the window, shattering it. Takuya grabbed Kouji's hand and jumped out of the window. Flames exploded overhead as the fell to the ground below.

* * *

Kouichi and Zoe paced back and forth, watching the building anxiously. The entire complex was close to being completely engulfed in flames, and there was still no sign of Takuya or Kouji. Each time they past each other, they exchanged worried glances.

"They'll be okay…They have to be okay" Kouichi whispered to himself over and over, as if telling himself that would make it happen.

Zoe bit her lip and turned her worried expression back on the burning building. Flames continued to lap at the side of the building. She could almost hear the metal twisting from the extreme heat. What if Takuya hadn't found Kouji? What if they were both still trapped somewhere?

"We have to go back in." She said finally, in a hushed tone.

Kouichi looked up, broken away from his silent pleadings, "Are you insane!? We have to stay here!"

"But what if they need us? What if-"

Kouichi grabbed her shoulders and held her firmly, "Zoe we need to stay here. If we go back inside, we may get trapped in the fire… Takuya would've risked himself for nothing if we go back in and die!"

Zoe felt tears pricking at her eyes. She opened her mouth to argue back, when a giant blast echoed across the field. Zoe and Kouichi looked at the building in horror. The East side had blown up sending a large fireball racing around the rest of the building. The fireball engulfed everything, destroying it. Glass blasted from the panes and walls seemingly melted away as it passed.

Movement at the stairwell window caught their attention. Takuya and Kouji. They were alive, but not for long…

"No!" Zoe tried to run towards the building, but Kouichi tackled her.

"Get down!" He shouted. They hit the ground hard as the building exploded. Fire and shrapnel flew in every direction.

Slowly Kouichi and Zoe stood up. All they could see was fire and the remains of the building's steel support beams. Everything else had been blown away.

Tears formed in the pairs' eyes. "No…" Zoe whispered. She felt sick and lightheaded. She fell to her knees; Kouichi knelt beside her, warping his arms around her in a comforting manner. In one fiery moment, they had lost two very close friends.

"I don't believe it…" Kouichi whispered as Zoe broke down into sobs. "They're alive!" He said excited, completely throwing Zoe off.

She looked up at him and followed his gaze. She gasped. Kouji was staggering towards them, supporting Takuya. Kouichi and Zoe immediately leapt to their feet and raced to help Kouji and Takuya.

Kouichi took Takuya's other arm and draped it over his neck, balancing him between Kouji and himself. Zoe trailed along behind them, worried as anything. They walked a good distance away from the destruction and fire before laying Takuya on the grass.

He was still, hardly breathing and unconscious. Kouji, Kouichi and Zoe knelt beside him, unsure what to do to help him.

"He's dying" Kouichi whispered, voicing what everyone knew and feared.

Zoe gently stroked Takuya's wild, soot covered hair. Tears slid down her face. "Takuya…"

Kouji shifted uncomfortably, "Kouichi… I- I got away from my captors and found something. I- It… Maybe it could save him…"

Kouichi looked at Kouji intently. Kouji reach his hand into his jacket pocket and produced a syringe fill with a red-orange liquid. Kouichi took the syringe from his brother and looked it over. It bore a label that read "Kanbara, T."

"It's the anti-serum…" Kouichi whispered, "It should change Takuya back… Where did you find this?"

Kouji shrugged, "It was in a room full of vials of liquids… It had Takuya's name on it; I figured it must be important."

"He stopped breathing!" Zoe said nervously.

Kouji and Kouichi exchanged apprehensive glances. "We have to try it, there's nothing else we can do!" Kouichi exclaimed.

"Let's hope this works then," Kouji snatched the syringe from Kouichi and drove the needle into Takuya's heart.

Takuya's body convulsed violently. It took the combined effort of Zoe, Kouichi and Kouji to hold the boy still as the Anti-serum raced through his veins.

Then, Takuya's body began to change. His dusky brown skin paled into a light tan. His facial features softened and his large, cat-like eyes changed into small human ones. The claws on his hands vanished and his feet were now human, not three toed and clawed. His orange hair shortened and turned a rich brown. His tail disappeared as well.

Takuya was a normal human being once more. He was no longer the product of a deranged scientist. He spent three precious years of his life as a mutated animal. Finally, he was free.

* * *

Fc: Did I say this was the end? I lied. There is an Epilogue, coming in a few days (dependent on if I do my English Analysis) Thanks to All who read, Reviewed, Faved, Alerted, etc... You guys are the reason I write!


	10. Silk Threads

Posted on: May 28th, 2009

Epilogue  
Silk Threads

Things slowly drifted back to normal after the fire. By normal, I mean, the way things should've been. Kouji and Kouichi are visiting each other more often. Zoe's bright demeanor returned, smiling almost none stop. Life went on.

Investigators couldn't determine the cause of the fire, or explosion, although they really didn't pursue it. The building was gone, practically obliterated in the inferno. Any and all evidence that had been inside, outside or within twenty feet of the building was wiped out, never to be recovered due to severe fire and smoke damage.

A few weeks went by and well, the luster that is life fell into a deep gray state. It was winter after all. Snow covered the frost bitten ground. Delicate Icicles hung from tree branches, decorating the world in a arctic style. It was breathtaking.

The best part is, I am alive. I finally am human again. Oh and do I enjoy it. I suffered a fair amount of injury from the fire and prior abuse in that testing lab. I had to be hospitalized for three weeks, delaying my freedom. Nevertheless, I can breathe on my own, I can stand, and walk; no permanent damage.

Today, I'm going home; A place so foreign yet so familiar. Zoe's own mother didn't believe her at first when she explained who I was. She, Kouichi and Kouji invented some elaborate back-story to how they found me, barely alive in the wreckage of the fire. I can hardly remember the event anyway… My memory is still pretty damaged from years of deterioration.

Zoe sat beside me as we drove to my family's home, on the other side of dense forest Zoe and I got lost in. I was terrified to say the least. It would be awkward if nothing else. I haven't been human in about three years and everything was a learning experience. Kouichi and Kouji devoted a fair amount of their time helping me the best that they could.

The car pulled onto the small, yet crowded street. It's Christmas eve, and the Orimoto's were invited to my family's Christmas Party. Zoe decided to keep my presence a secret, to surprise everyone. I objected but when it came to arguing with Zoe, I was overruled. Mrs. Orimoto parked and we got out and went to the front door.

"Keiko! Zoe! Merry Christmas!" Yuriko said with a joyous laugh as the door opened. I remained hidden behind Mrs. Orimoto as we entered the house, following Zoe's instructions. I just hung back in the doorway, waiting to be noticed as everyone else went to join the small Christmas party.

My mother stopped and stared. She paled, and looked like she had seen a ghost, and she had every right to. Shinya's mouth fell open when his eyes landed on me. Zoe pushed me forward, smiling softly.

"Hi Mom." I said timidly, my voice barely there.

She reached out tentatively and brushed her hand against my face, making sure I was there. "Ta-kuya?" she whispered. I nodded. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around me so tightly I could hardly breathe.

"Oh my gods, Takuya!" Tears fell down her face like a waterfall, "You- You're alive…" she wept, still holding me tightly, as though I might vanish again.

"I'm here mom… I'm not leaving…" I soothed.

She just cried and hugged me. Soon other relatives I vaguely recognized came into the hall to see what was going on.

"Best. Christmas. Ever!" I heard Shinya shout over the rest of the family. I had to agree.

I managed to escape with Zoe after being suffocated by my extremely enthralled family, which is enormous by the way! She pulled me outside, into the bitter cold.

"Finally! Peace!" I said with relief.

Zoe smiled weakly. "They missed you… can you blame them?" she asked softly.

I caught a note of sadness in her voice, "What's wrong?" I asked, moving to her side.

"I- It's just… I'm going to miss you…"

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

She looked up at me, tears shimmering in her green eyes. "You're staying here Takuya… I won't see you everyday anymore… I'll be lucky to see you once a month…"

I bit my lip. So that's what was eating at her. "Does it matter? I mean… the distance… It doesn't matter how far apart we are Zoe. You'll never be without me. I'm always with you, in your heart…"

"You said something like that before…" she whispered with a smile. I grinned back. Zoe wrapped her arms around my chest and I wrapped mine around her.

"I finally found that place I was looking for" she murmured.

I raised an eyebrow, "what place?"

"Remember? That place where I can escape reality, where things are safe…"

"Oh, that place?" I remembered what she was talking about now, "Where is it?" I asked curiously.

She looked up at me, "anywhere, so long as I'm with you…"

* * *

50 Days  
33 pages  
16,955 words  
One Finished Product

Special Thanks goes out to;

Shining Zephyr, My go to gal for ...well everything!

Red Page, for reviewing every chapter and pushing me along

and EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS!

Seriously, I worked hard and I'm glad you liked it.

Peoples who reviewed, _Faved, _and **Alerted **(as of May 28th, 2009):

Shining Zephyr, _Red Page_, agoodcupoftea, Marie Ravenclaw, **co426e**, Ambiekinz, don'tchanowme4life, _**crosswire**, OoOo takumi oOoO, Chi Chan24_, **Zeyro**, _digimondragonmaster, jarski, TealKelica, UruExplorer DTC, _**blazing-fire-phoenix, magii-chan, markrock18, rexr**Next up from Fernclaw;  
A Digimon Frontier Crossover  
**D-Force  
**coming soon... ish,

* * *


End file.
